


The song remains the same

by Rumrouz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, M/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-27
Updated: 2011-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was the one who went to collage</p>
            </blockquote>





	The song remains the same

**Author's Note:**

> For Elga

  



End file.
